Pymara!
by Trainmaster718
Summary: Rewriting this story currently! Check my profile and find Pymara! Retold!
1. CHAP 1 DYLAN

CHAP. 1-DYLAN

Dylan was a boy who had confidence. He lived in Tokyo, Japan, and was about to visit his cousin in America. Dylan had a normal life; he worked for a bakery in the city. A bakery that he happened to be at!

"Dough!" The Head chef commanded.

"Yes sir!" Dylan said, running a box labeled "dough" to the chef.

"Icing!" The Head chef commanded, yet again.

"Got it!" Dylan said.

"Sugar!" The Head chef commanded.

The clock made a "Bing!" sound.

"That's the end of my shift!" Dylan said, taking off his apron.

"Whoa! Hold on! We gotta finish this cake!" The head chef protested.

"Sorry, but my plane leaves in ten minutes!" Dylan yelled, running out of the door.

"Idiot." The Head Chef insulted.

Panting, Dylan ran towards the Tokyo main airport.

"Ah-ha!" Dylan said because he saw the sign with an airplane on it.

"Flight number 4616 to California is now boarding!" A woman's voice on the intercom said.

"Ah! That's my flight!" Dylan said, running to a desk with a sign over it that read "462."

"Here's my ticket!" Dylan said as he gave a lady at the desk a ticket.

Later, Dylan was sitting in a plane seat, playing his GameBoy,

"C'mon! Come on!" Dylan said.

Meanwhile, up above the plane, a light in the sky! It shined very brightly, almost as much as the sun does! Then, many colorful lights came from that one bright one! It was like a fireworks show! The lights began to change forms-into kids! Each kid had a different colored book, but they all had the same designs on them.

One kid started to fly downwards, soon fallowed by every other kid. They got to a certain spot, and then separated! Each and every kid flew in a different direction!

But one kid in particular flew in a bad direction! It wasn't really the direction that was bad, just what was in the direction!

There, in the path of the kid, was the exact plane Dylan was in!

"BAM!" The plane was hit!

What will happen to Dylan? Why were kids falling from the sky? Why did they all have books with them? Find out in the next chapter!

**I'LL PUT YOUR CHARACTERS IN MY STORY! If you want your characters to be up against any of my characters in my story, I'll put 'em there! I'll make sure to put a note giving thanks to whoever gives me there characters. Just copy everything inside the dotted lines:**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mamodo name:

How Mamodo looks:

Mamodo's spellbook color:

Mamodo's attitude:

Mamodo's spells:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Bookowner's name:

How bookowner looks:

Bookowner's attitude:

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fill it out, and paste it into your reply, review, or privet messege! You don't have to use all of the spell places, but keep it eight or below! I can't promise your entry will be the first to be used, but it will be used!**


	2. CHAP 2 JACOB

CHAP. 2- JACOB

Dylan's plane was heading towards the ground.

"Ahh!" everyone was scared.

Then, with an "eeeeerk," a "wosh," and a couple of "squeaks," the Plane landed easily on the ground!

"What hit us?" A man asked.

"That!" A lady said, pointing out her broken window.

A yellow light was swirling around the spot were it had hit the plane. It then came straight towards the people who were now out of the crashed plane.

The light got closer, reviling that it was a flying kid!

"Wam!" The kid tackled Dylan to the ground!

"Ow!" Dylan said.

Surprisingly enough, the kid got right back up on his feet!

"Sorry for crashing your plane! And sorry for hitting you, too! I'm Jacob! What's your name?" The boy-or Jacob-explained.

"It's okay Jacob. Oh, and I'm Dylan." Dylan said, "Come on! I'll take you to my cousin's house!" Dylan said, walking down a hill.

Later, Dylan and Jacob were walking down a street's side walk.

"So, where does your cousin live?" Jacob asked.

"Right…" Dylan pointed to a house, "here!"

Dylan and Jacob walked up the brick steps, and rang the doorbell. The door opened, reviling a boy with short, black hair.

"Dylan! Your here soon!" The boy said.

"Well, Victor, my plane crashed!" Dylan said.

"Sorry!" Jacob interrupted.

"It's alright!" Dylan told Jacob, "Oh, Victor, this is my new friend, Jacob. Jacob this is my cousin Victor."

"Oh. Well come in!" Victor opened the door wider, showing his huge house!

"So, anything big happen lately?" Dylan asked Victor.

"Um, well I beat that game we worked on last time you were here, I won a contest for a new laptop, and I made a friend who fell from the sky! Hungry?" Victor explained.

"Nah, I ate on the plane. It was-wait, did you say he fell from the sky?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, he came from this light in the sky! He's in the kitchen! Here, I'll call him! Hay, Tanjit, Come here!" Victor called.

A small boy walked in the room. He had hair like Victor's.

"Hi!" He said.


	3. CHAP 3 EXPLANATION!

CHAP. 3- EXPLANATION!

"Uh, Hi!" Dylan said to the little boy-or Tanjit.

"So, Dylan, how did you meet Jacob?" Victor asked.

"You won't believe me!" Dylan said.

"C'mon! Sure I will!" Victor said.

"Okay," Dylan said, "Jacob...fell from the sky! He hit my plane and that's were we met."

"What? Really?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, I mean he just-" Dylan started to explain again, but was interrupted by Jacob,

"I almost forgot! Here!"

Jacob gave Dylan the book he had when he came from the sky. It was a blue/violet colored book with many designs on it.

"Hay! I gave the same kind of book to Victor!" Tanjit stated, excitedly.

"Then your a.." Jacob said to Tanjit.

"And your a..." Tanjit said to Jacob.

"A mamodo!" Both Jacob and Tanjit said.

"A mamodo?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah! Every thousand years, one hundred mamodo descend upon Earth from the mamodo world to engage in the ultimate battle. The winner of this battle will become king of the mamodo world! Each mamodo needs a human partner to activate the powerful spells contained in their spell books! You have to aim at the your opponents' spell books and hit it to win a battle; it'll send the book's mamodo back to the mamodo world!" Jacob explained.

"Oh, I see." Victor said.

"And the last one standing is the new king of the mamodo world!" Tanjit stated.

Dylan opened the book. It was full of symbols that made no sense to Dylan.

"How do you read this?" Dylan asked.

"All spells are powered by the book owner's heart. The more you believe, the more powerful the spell!" Jacob explained.

Victor opened his light green book.

"Hmm..." Victor thought as he scanned the book.

"I see. Victor, even though we're related, and best friends, we're rivals now! But we'll make a promise. We will swear that we will stay in this fight to make sure it's us in the last battle. That way, one of our mamodo will become king, okay?" Dylan explained.

"Okay. And Dylan?" Victor asked Dylan.

"Yeah?" Dylan answered.

"I've decided that Tanjit and I are going back to Tokyo with you and Jacob. That way we can keep in touch!" Victor said.

Then, a "BAM" sent the front door flying! Two figures walked in, one was a man with a mamodo spell book in his hand, and one was a gray mamodo with claws!

It had begun! The mamodo battles had started!


	4. CHAP 4 FIRST BATTLE!

CHAP. 4- FIRST BATTLE!

"Here they are! I knew I smelled weak mamodo in here." The gray mamodo said.

"Hay! That door cost money!" Jacob said, angry.

"Shut him up, John!" The mamodo said.

"Okay! Bujee!" The human-or John-said.

The mamodo's eyes glowed, and he flew toward Jacob with his claws first!

"Ahh!" Jacob yelled as he barley avoided the attack.

Dylan pulled out the purple book and opened it. He still couldn't read the writing.

'Believe! Believe!' Dylan thought.

"Bujee!" John called out again.

This time, the mamodo hit Jacob! After seeing this, Dylan got mad! The book in his hands started to glow!

'I can read it! The first spell: P-Py-Pymara!'

Dylan called out, "Pymara!"

Then, right after Dylan called out the spell, Jacob's hands aimed at the gray mamodo and shot fire at him! The fire flied straight towards him!

"Ahh!" The mamodo said as he was burned.

"Whoa! Let me try! Win-Winfulc?" Victor struggled, "Winfulc!"

Tanjit's hands shot out a huge gust of wind, that hit the gray mamodo.

"Fine! Okay, Domese, we'll hit them with spell number two: Bujice!" John yelled.

Suddenly, the sharp claws on Domese turned to an icy blue color!

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Domese laughed as he flew towards Jacob and Tanjit.

With a "slash" Jacob was hit and turned to ice!

"Jacob!" Dylan yelled, "I don't know if you can hear me but, Pymara!"

Jacob's frozen hands glowed red, and soon caught on fire, and melted all of the ice!

"Err! Hit the windy on with Bujee!" John commanded.

As Domese's claws got closer to Tanjit, Jacob was running up the stairs to the second story.

"Winfulc!" Victor called out.

The burst of wind hit Domese and knocked him back by John.

The Winfulc wind was still charging toward Domese, so he punched the hardwood floor, making it come up and block the wind!

Meanwhile, Jacob was standing in the upper story. He could easily see the fight by looking down. But if he looked straight, he saw the way to victory: a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling! He jumped on the chandelier, rocking it this way and that.

"Dylan! NOW!" Jacob commanded down.

"Okay! Pymara!" Dylan called up.

Jacob jumped down, towards John, and shot fire downwards! It hit the light gray mamodo book John was holding. It fell to the floor, and caught on fire! It wasn't red fire like the kind that came out of Jacob's hands, it was blue fire! Domese was slowly disappearing and yelling madly. Soon, the book had burned completely, and caused Domese to vanish!

"Darn it!" John said, and ran out the door.

"We won!" Jacob said, flying down toward Dylan.

"BAM!" Jacob tackled Dylan down to the ground-again!


	5. CHAP 5 MORE PLANE PROBLEMS

CHAP. 5- MORE PLANE PROBLEMS!

Dylan and Victor stood in a line at the airport. Jacob and Tanjit were sitting on a couch, playing on Victor's laptop.

" Jacob typed in on the internet search bar.

"Awesome! Now go to anime, then Yugioh GX, then click on _Duel Academy Chronicles_!" Tanjit explained.

"Come on, guys! Our plane leaves in like one minute!" Dylan commanded.

Jacob closed the laptop and handed it to Tanjit. When the mamodo friends met up with their partners, Tanjit handed Victor his computer, and they walked to the plane.

On the plane, Dylan studied the book.

"Hay Jacob?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked.

"Why can I only read the stuff in the blue?" Dylan asked.

"Well," Jacob said, grabbing the book, " that first line, that's the first spell right? Well each line contains a different spell. Anyway, each spell is powered by the human's heart. The more the human believes in their mamodo, the more spells and more strength to each one. But the mamodo have to train, too."

"Oh, so the more training we do, and the more I believe, the more I can read!" Dylan understood.

Meanwhile, below in a forest stood a mamodo and his book owner.

"And your sure there are mamodo up there, right?" The human asked.

"Yeah, two of 'em!" The mamodo answered.

"If you say so! Daree!" The book owner said a spell.

The mamodo's arms changed to the color green, and stretched way out! The spell had turned his arms into vines! And he stretched them out to the plane, grabbing hold of it!

The plane stayed in the air, but wasn't going anywhere because of the vines holding it down!

"What's going on?" Victor asked, shaking.

"A mamodo!" Tanjit and Jacob said.

"C'mon, Victor!" Dylan said, fallowing Jacob and Tanjit towards the door of the plane.

Victor got up and fallowed them.

Tanjit grunted as he opened the door.

I don't know if you've ever been stupid enough to open a plane door while it's in the air, but it's not that fun! Your sucked out into the sky! But since the plane was suspended by the vines, this didn't happen to the four boys.(Thankfully!)

"Pymara!" Dylan shouted, causing Jacob to burst fire on the vines/arms.

"Ow!" The mamodo said as he withdrew his gum-gum like spell.

"Winfulc!" Victor commanded.

Tanjit's small gust of wind let them all carefully lift down as the plane took off! They landed right in front of the mamodo and his partner.

"Hello!" The mamodo said, "I am Elkey and this is my partner, some...dude. Anyway we attacked your plane to lour you down and burn your books!

"Look here: the only book burning that's happening here is going to be is us burning your book!" Tanjit said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'd like to see you try!" Elkey said.

"Really? Well if you like it so much then..." Tanjit said, mad.

"Daree!" The book owner commanded.

"Winfulc!" Victor yelled.

Read next chapter to see who wins in the mach: Victor and Tanjit vs. Elkey and some...dude!


	6. CHAP 6 TANJIT VS ELKEY

CHAP. 6- VICTOR AND TANJIT VS. ELKEY AND SOME...DUDE!

"Daree!" The book owner commanded.

"Winfulc!" Victor yelled.

Elkey's arm turned to a vine and stretched toward Tanjit! But Tanjit's Winfulc was strong enough to stop the attack!

"Good! Now, aim for the book: Winfulc!" Victor commanded.

The burst of wind was _so_ close to hitting Elkey's spell book. But unfortunately, Elkey's partner shouted,

"Daruse!"

Elkey's hand went up, and shot needles at Tanjit!

"Tanjit!" Jacob shouted and ran to his hurt friend.

Victor saw Jacob telling Tanjit to wake up.

'He cares for Tanjit because they are friends. I only cared so he could win the battle! I-I _do_ care! Tanjit _will _win this fight! I KNOW IT!' Victor thought.

Then as those last three words ran through Victor's mind, Tanjit's spell book started to glow as it did when Victor read the first spell.

"Ha! He's done! Aim for the book: Daruse!" Elkey's partner shouted.

"I can read the next line? I can read the next line! Defulc!" Victor shouted.

Then, Tanjit stood up and his hands went up! Wind shot out, but not at Elkey, it swirled around in front of Jacob and Tanjit. Then, the Daruse needles hit the swirling wind, and broke!

"It's a shield! Tanjit has a shield spell!" Jacob yelled, running towards Dylan.

"Don't slow down while you have the motivation!" Dylan helped Victor.

It was good advise, especially since while Dylan had said that, Elkey's partner called out another Daree spell!

Elkey laughed as his arms flew towards Tanjit.

"Winfulc!" Victor called out.

The two spells collided, but Winfulc didn't win; but neither did Daree! The two cancelled each other out!

"Dang! Daruse!" Elkey's partner said.

"Ahh!" Tanjit shouted as the needles came closer, "Spell! Spell now!"

"Okay! Winfulc!" Victor commanded!

I am sorry to say that the wind did not stop the needles from hitting Tanjit-yes he was hit-but, the wind did manage to get straight to Elkey's book! It fell, and in a second or two, burned!

"No! You idiot! We lost to idiots! I'll-" Elkey said as he vanished!

"We won! Tanjit, we won!" Victor said as he ran towards Tanjit.

Tanjit was wounded, but not badly. And Dylan, Victor, Tanjit, and Jacob walked towards Tokyo!


	7. CHAP 7 NEW RIVALS!

CHAP. 7- NEW RIVALS!

"Wow! Tokyo is huge!" Tanjit and Jacob said.

"Yeah! It's bigger than it was last time I came!" Victor stated.

"Really? I guess I've never noticed how big it was!" Dylan said.

Dylan noticed something familiar: the bakery!

"Oh, man! I forgot about my job!" Dylan yelled.

"Don't worry, according to this sign, it went out of business!" Victor said, looking at a sign.

Then, Dylan, Victor, Tanjit, and Jacob heard something they really wish they hadn't,

"Beshose!"

And, almost as if Dylan had called out a Pymara spell, a burst of fire came towards the four!

"Ahh! Defulc!" Victor said, quickly.

The fire was caught in the blowing wind, and stopped.

"Who's this Dylan? A friend with a mamodo?" The same unknown voice said.

'Where have I heard that voice before?' Dylan thought.

"Jessica?" Dylan asked.

"Yep! I see you got a mamodo, too! Well just because we're best friends, doesn't mean that I'm not burning that book of yours! In fact," Jessica said, pulling out her brown mamodo book, "I challenge you and your mamodo to a mamodo battle! Today at 4:30! We'll meet you at the park! See ya!"

"Wow, she talks fast!" Jacob stated.

"Let's go to my house!" Dylan said.

Later, Dylan had returned home and was sitting at the kitchen table with his friends.

"Cookies?" Dylan's mom set a plate of peanut butter/chocolate chip cookies down on the table and walked away.

"Yum!" Tanjit said, grabbing a cookie.

"You know, Jessica's right. Me and you are friends, Victor, but we will have to fight some day!" Dylan stated, biting into a cookie.

"That's why we made that promise!" Victor said, starting a flashback.

"Victor, even though we're related, and best friends, we're rivals now! But we'll make a promise. We will swear that we will stay in this fight to make sure it's us in the last battle. That way, one of our mamodo will become king, okay?" Dylan explained.

The flashback ended.

A grandfather clock rang. It was right behind Tanjit's chair, so it was loud to him, and caused him to spit his cookie out.

"It's 4:30. Let's go Jacob." Dylan said, standing up.

"Hold it! We're coming, too! You supported us through our first battle, and now, we're supporting you." Victor said, fallowing Dylan.

"Thanks, guys!" Dylan told Victor and Tanjit.

Later, Dylan and Jacob stood at the entrance of a park. They could see Jessica and her mamodo.

"Jessica, let's go!" Dylan said, as he and Jacob ran to the opposite side of the playground.


	8. CHAP 8 DYLAN VS JESSICA!

CHAP. 8- DYLAN AND JACOB VS JESSICA AND CERGO!

"Pymara!" Dylan called.

"Beshose!" Jessica yelled.

The two mamodos shot flames from their hands. The flames clashed and burned out, thus making Dylan call out,

"Pymara!"

It twirled towards Jessica's mamodo. She yelled "Beshose!" and stopped the attack.

'Ah, just what I needed! She doesn't have a defensive spell; she would have used it if she did! Well, that makes two of us!' Dylan thought.

"Beshose, Cergo! Beshose!" Jessica ordered.

Her mamodo, Cergo, shot a blast of fire and it would've hit Jacob, if he hadn't have jumped up. The fire below him hit the ground, sending him into the air!

"Pymara!" Dylan said as he smiled.

Jacob's Pymara blast flew towards Jessica and her book. Amazingly, Cergo jumped in front of the path of the attack...and was hit harshly!

"Cergo! I could've called out our spell! You didn't have to get hurt!" Jessica said, checking Cergo for any bad burns.

"I-" Cergo started to talk, but was interrupted by,

"Pymara!"

Before they knew it, Jessica and Cergo saw fire heading for them.

"Beshose!" Jessica saved them, "Now, Beshose again!"

"Eh, Uh, P-Pymara!" Dylan was supprised, but got the spell out of his mouth.

Once again, the two spells cancelled each other out!

'It may seem useless to them, but I know we'll win; even if we only know one spell!' Dylan and Jessica thought.

"Beshose!" Jessica yelled.

"Jacob, twirl your hands! Pymara!" Dylan yelled, quickly.

Jacob did so and the Pymara twisted, as well. In fact, it twisted right around the other spell, and hit Cergo. Cergo stopped his Beshose before it reached Dylan and Jacob.

"Cergo! Are you okay? Please wake up! Pea-" Jessica's talking driffed into sobbing.

'Wow, she really cares for him. Not just so he can win, but because she cares for him! Mabey I could care like that for Jacob and it would-yeah! That'll work!' Dylan thought.

"Jacob, I believe that you can win. Then, this whole fight will be over! Look at us: I'm fighting my best friend! We have to end this!" Dylan explained.

"Beshose!" Jessica commanded.

As the attack flew, Dylan kept talking,

"And I think you and I both know how to end it!" Dylan said.

Then, almost as if time stopped, the spellbook in Dylan's hands glowed and Dylan could read the next spell!

"Zecloid!" Dylan read the new spell.

Jacob's hands flew up and a huge, red, yellow, and blue colored wall rose from the ground! The Beshose hit the wall and was stopped!

"Oh, no! They learned a defensive spell! We're gonna lose!" Jessica worried.

"No. I've made a decision." Dylan said.

"Huh?" Jacob looked back at his partner.

"We were equally mached! Until we got a new spell. I liked it better when we were equal. I'm going to let you go and let you learn your new spells. That way, next time we fight, we'll be equal again! Okay." Dylan explained.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

She turned around and the two walked away.

"Alright, new spell! Now we both know an attack spell, and a defense spell! And soon, we'll learn more!" Victor cheered.

'Yeah, but what about when those attacks are aganst each other?' Dylan thought.


	9. CHAP 9 THE SPELL OF LOVE!

CHAP. 9- THE SPELL OF LOVE; KAIT AND SAMANTHA!

"Pymara!" Dylan yelled.

The fire from the spell flew towards two figures. With a "Boom," one of the figures was hit, and sent back.

"Why Dylan? Why?" Begged a voice.

A the room lit up and the figure that had begged seemed to be Victor! The figure that was hit by the Pymara seemed to be Tanjit!

"No!" Dylan screamed as he awoke from his nightmare.

"What, what, what?" Victor fell out of his bed.

"Sorry, bad dream." Dylan apologized.

"Waa! Waa! Did Diwin have a bad dweamy weamy?" Tanjit teased.

"Yes! And as a matter of fact, it had to do with you getting vaporized!"

"Oh. Well, um..." Tanjit shuddered.

"It's 7:00, anyway. Time to train!" Dylan said, getting up.

Later, Dylan and Jacob were standing in front of six cardboard cutouts of people with mamodo books.

"Ready? Pymara! Pymara! Pymara!" Dylan yelled.

"Ha!" Jacob laughed as he blew fireballs and burnt only the book part of the cutouts.

"Good job! One more!" Dylan yelled.

"Yeah! We'll-wait," Jacob said and counted the cutouts silently, "Dylan, I only made six. I'm sure of it!"

"Then who's that?" Dylan asked.

"I'm Kait." The seventh cutout said-well, she wasn't really a cutout.

"Okay, Kait, can we help you?" Jacob asked.

"You can help _us _in a battle!" Kait said.

Then a girl the same size as Dylan walked out from a bush. She had short, black hair, braces, and freckles.

"Hi, I'm Samantha-Sam for my friends-and this is my mamodo, Kait." She said.

"Should we begin? Heartal!" Samantha yelled.

Kait blew a huge, pink heart shaped wave at Jacob.

"Zecloid!" Dylan called out, as a rainbow-colored shield rose from the ground.

The heart wave hit the shield and caused the wall to shatter,

"Ya should've known that our attack was too strong for your defense! Now it'll cause the human boy ta fall in love with me, and the mamodo will fall in love with Kait! You'll be too distracted ta call out spells! " Samantha explained.

"Look!" Kait pointed out that the pieces of the shield made the wave split up and reflect towards everyone!

"Ahh!" Everyone screamed as they were all hit by the wave.

Then, Dylan and Samantha started to smile as they stared at each other. Jacob and Kait did the same. Will Jacob and Dylan ever return to there selves? Find out in _CHAP. 10- WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SPELL DIDN'T DO IT?_!


	10. CHAP 10 THE SPELL DIDN'T DO IT?

CHAP. 10- WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SPELL DIDN'T DO IT!

Dylan, Jacob, Samantha, and Kait were hit by the beam. But they weren't hurt, or blasted backwards. Dylan lifted his head up, looking at Samantha. He had a nervous smile on his face, witch was almost completely covered by a huge, red blush. Samantha looked at Dylan the same way.

Jacob started towards a patch of pink flowers. He picked everyone of the flowers and made a bouquet out of them. He then walked towards Kait, bouquet in hand.

"Ha! Petunias, my favorite!" Kait said, pulling out a book labeled 'favorites.'

She opened it to a page titled flowers. In the center, she had written "Daisies." She erased that and wrote "Petunias."

Then, all four of them sighed a great, long sigh. Victor and Tanjit ran in to the park. And when I write "ran in to," I mean they really did run into the park. Unfamiliar with the layout of the park, Victor and Tanjit both ran smack into a pole of the monkey bars set.

"Ow! That hurt! Why didn't you stop us Dyl-" Victor saw the four and the weird way they were acting, "an? What the heck?"

"And now, a poem-one to my beloved Samantha:" Dylan stated, "Roses are red, violets are blue. Both of them pretty, and beautiful, too. But though they are, colorful and cute, neither of them compare, to the love I have for you. End."

"Oh, my gosh! Good looking and poetic. Let's go get something to eat...together. That would make me happy" Samantha said.

"Hay, we could go anywhere together, and I'd be happy! Let's go." Dylan replied.

The two walked out of the park, right by Victor and Tanjit.

Victor said, "Okay, I officially about to-"

"Hurl a Frisbee in the meadow, Kait?"

Jacob put his hand behind his back a when he put it back to his side, a Frisbee was in his hand.

"I love magic!" Kait said as they walked out of the park, as well.

Victor and Tanjit looked at each other and said, "Gotta be a spell!"

"Let's split up, you with Jacob and that mamodo girl, and me with Dylan and that other girl! Go!" Victor said and they did just that.

When Tanjit saw Jacob and Kait, they were in a field, tossing the Frisbee around.

"Hmm." Tanjit watched.

"Oh, Kait, your so fun. I love spending time with you!" Jacob told Kait, tossing the disc to her, lightly.

"Same, here, Jacob." Kait told Jacob, returning the disc to him.

"Kait, huh?" Tanjit said to himself.

Meanwhile, where Victor was...

"Samantha, huh?" Victor said, looking into a restaurant window. He then ran back towards Tanjit.

When the two met in the field, they shared information.

"Her name's Samantha, and she ordered a cheese sandwich." Victor said.

"_Her _name's Kait and she talked about eating Corn Dogs at the fair, or Hot Dogs in town square."

"Maybe the attack wasn't supposed to hit all four of them, just Dylan and Jacob." Victor said.

"Yeah, and-" Tanjit started to say something, but was interrupted by a pink light coming from Jacob an Kait.

"Whoa! What just- where did my Zecloid go?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, and my Heartal wave?" Kait yelled.

"The spell wore off. Come on! We gotta go get your partners!" Victor said, and they all ran off.

Later, when the four got to the restaurant, Dylan and Samantha had their elbows on the table, their heads in their hands, and were just staring at each other with smiles.

"Dylan, snap out of it, the spell wore off!" Victor yelled to him.

"The spell didn't do anything except make us realize that we really do love each other." Dylan said, still staring at Samantha.

"Okay maybe we can make them fight!" Jacob said, whispering in Kait's ear.

Then Jacob and Kait wrote something on a napkin and gave it into their partners.

"A note from Dylan" Kait said, giving Samantha her napkin.

Samantha read the napkin, "Hearteam." The book that was in her backpack glowed, and Kait shot a pink blast towards Dylan and his spellbook.

Jacob did the same, except Dylan said, "Pymara" and a fire blast shot out.

The two attacks hit each other and caused smaller parts of the normal blasts to go all over the place, including towards both spellbooks!

"New note! New note!" Jacob said giving a napkin that had "Zecloid" on it.

Dylan read it and a wall came up in front of Jacob and Dylan, protecting them.

"Uh, Oh." Kait said, as the blasts hit her spell book.

She started to fade, like all mamodo do when their leaving Earth.

"I wish you stopped drooling over him long enough to say good bye!" Kait cried to Samantha.

"Bye?" Samantha said in a non-sighing voice, she even looked away from Dylan.

"My book got burnt when you were giving him all of your attention! I mean, look at it in my shoes! I've been your friend for weeks, He's been your boyfriend for ten minutes! And I-" Kait broke into tears.

"I-I'm sorry Kait. I guess this is good bye, so...bye." Samantha told Kait.

"Bye. Oh, and, uh, Jacob? I really did like you." Kait said, and vanished.

Later, Victor, Dylan, Samantha, Jacob, and Tanjit were standing in front of a train.

"So I guess your gonna be off fighting other mamodo and their partners?" Samantha asked Dylan.

"Yeah, but I'll-" Dylan stopped himself and looked at Jacob, "We'll be back."

Samantha watched as they all got on the train.

"Bye! I'll miss you!" Dylan and Samantha told each other, and the train pulled out.

Just as Samantha was turning around to go home, an explosion! It came from the train, except the fire was black!


	11. CHAP 11 NEW ENEMIES! WESTON AND GRADY!

CHAP. 11- NEW ENEMIES! WESTON AND GRADY!

""Bye! I'll miss you!" Dylan and Samantha told each other, and the train pulled out.

"I wish we hadn't burnt her book. She could come with us!" Dylan told Jacob.

"But, don't you think-" Jacob started to say something but was interrupted by an explosion!

A boy about the same size as Victor and Dylan walked out of the smoke, soon followed by a mamodo.

"Hello." The boy said, "I am Weston. This is my mamodo, Grady. We've heard things about you two."

"Good things." Grady added.

"So we've decided to come and fight you." Weston said, "Every mamodo and partner has a strategy by now. we got ours in the beginning: To fight every mamodo; strongest to weakest. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"It's our turn; leave it to us!" Victor said, as he and Tanjit stepped up.

"You could both fight us, for all we care!" Weston laughed.

"Glad to here it! But, just a fare warning: We don't waste time! Pymara!" Dylan yelled and fire shot out of Jacob's hands.

"Fire? Okay! Wodahs!" Weston yelled.

Grady then shot a black blast that was so strong, that it overpowered Pymara, and kept going! In other words, it stopped the fire, and kept going towards Dylan, Victor, Jacob, and Tanjit.

Then, Dylan yelled, "Zecloid!"

Witch was fallowed by Victor yelling, "Defolc!"

The two shields were almost not enough, but stopped the black blast.

"Our turn! Ssenkrad!" Weston yelled.

Grady shot another blast-one that had two times the power of Wodahs!

Dylan made Jacob aim at the wall of the train car and yelled, "Pymara," making hole witch they ran out of, standing on a bar on the side of the train car. They dogged the blast by an inch! Tanjit peaked back in to use a Winfulc that Victor commanded. But, with Weston yelling "Wodield," the gust was sent right back! The wind almost hit Tanjit!

"When mamodo learn their third spell, the defense spell gets a new ability! It can reflect spells back!" Weston explained.

The four walked back into the almost completely gone train car.

"Ssenvine!" Weston called out.

This was the fourth spell Grady had used, and it was a good one! Out from Grady's hands came a giant black vine! It whipped towards Victor so fast, that it knocked Tanjit's spellbook right out of his hands!

"Do something!" Jacob yelled at Dylan.

"Like what? Pymara will burn it, and Zecloid can't help! I can't do something" Dylan yelled back.

"Then I will!" Jacob said, running.

"Winfulc! Pull it back!" Victor yelled as Tanjit used the spell.

"Wodahs Ssenvine!" Weston yelled.

Then, the black vine split up into many smaller black vines, which began to hurl towards the book that was still in the air. But, before either spell got to the book, Jacob jumped up and covered it with his body! BOOM! Winfulc, and all of the little vines hit Jacob at the same time!

"Oh, no! Jacob!" Tanjit yelled, as Jacob hit the floor.

"Well, I'm bored!" Weston said, closing Grady's spellbook, "Aim up! Wodahs Ssenvine!"

The black vines grabbed hold to a helicopter. And after holding on to Grady, Weston was lifted up along with his mamodo.

"Man! It's just been one battle after another!" Jacob complained.

"Speaking of witch," Tanjit said, as he ran away from the hole in the train car he was looking out of, "we've gotta problem!"

Then the rest of them looked out of the hole. What they saw wasn't just a problem, it was an explosion!


	12. CHAP 12 LEFT WITH 1, CAME BACK WITH 4!

CHAP. 12- LEFT WITH ONE, CAME BACK WITH FOUR!

"We gotta stop that explosion!" Dylan said.

"Hay, there's somebody in it! It's a mamodo and his partner! They're making it!" Victor pointed out.

"If we hit them, then the blast should stop! Pymara!" Dylan yelled, causing Jacob to use his fiery spell.

"Right, Winfulc!" Victor shouted, making Tanjit blast a strong gust from his hands.

The two spells merged, creating a fiery gust that hit the blast, but didn't stop it. Both attacks just stayed in one place, pushing on each other.

"Your Winfulc is helping Pymara move more, but Pymara just isn't strong enough! We need more power, more-" Dylan was interrupted by a girl's voice,

"More Fire? Beshose!"

And it was with that final word that Dylan knew that the person who said it was...

"Jessica!" Dylan said, as the fire from Cergo's hands joined the attacks that Dylan and Victor were using.

This stopped the blast immediately.

"Use the spell, Mark!" The mamodo commanded his partner.

"Okay, Max! Expleet!" The partner, Mark yelled.

The mamodo, Max was creating a yellow-orange ball in his hands.

"He's charging it up, leave it to us! Makoto Baro!" Jessica called out, as Cergo's Beshose got huge, and hot!

Ithit the mamodo and his partner, including there spellbook! It fell to the ground, on fire.

Max said this before disappearing, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that Grady guy!"

"Thanks, Jessica! Dylan said, "When did you learn your third spell; that Makoto something?"

Jessica put her book down to say the name of the spell, or else it would have activated, "Makoto Baro is our fourth spell!"

"But two days ago, you only knew one! Now you know four? Wow!" Jacob said, impressed.

"Yep! You wanna see 'em all?" Cergo asked Jacob.

"Yeah!" Jacob answered, excited.

"Good." Jessica cut in, "Because we really came here," She picked up the book and it started to glow, "To battle you and Dylan!"

"But we were just in two battles!" Dylan argued.

"Excuses, excuses!" Jessica taunted.

"I don't-" Dylan was about to talk, but was interrupted by his spellbook gleaming, 'A new spell! We can use it against them to make them not want to fight!' Dylan thought, "Let's go, then!"

Dylan opened the book and yelled,...


	13. CHAP 13 ZAPMARA!

CHAP. 13- ZAPMARA!

"Zip-Zippy- Zop-What?" Dylan was having trouble reading the spell.

'This is hard! Wait! Maybe we're not a fire-only type! Maybe we have other abilities! I just can't figure them out! What if I use clues from the previous spells?' Dylan thought, 'Pymara had "mara" in it, so maybe this one does, too! Something-mara! Wait, Zecloid was red, yellow, and blue! Red for fire, Yellow for electricity! What starts with "Z," ends with "P," and has to do with electricity? Z, Z, Z, Z, Z, Z, Z...Zap?'

"Zap!" Dylan said aloud, "Zap-mara! Zapmara!"

Jacob's hands flew up with that last word. They charged up and released a bolt of lightning straight for Cergo!

"Ahh! Spell time! Spell time!" Cergo yelled to Jessica.

"Canoto!" Jessica called out.

Cergo created a spinning fire shield witch exploded when it came in contact with Zapmara. Smoke covered the entire area of battle.

Victor whispered to Tanjit, "Winfulc that wind towards Jessica and Cergo."

The gust moved the smoke and it blew it towards Jessica.

"Go! Pymara!" Dylan yelled.

The fire went into the smoke, and hit something-the ground underneath Jessica and Cergo. But Dylan didn't know what he hit!

"Did we he the book?" Dylan asked Jacob.

"I don't know." Jacob answered.

"I do. Carko!" Jessica's voice came from the cloud of smoke.

And in a blink of an eye, Cergo flew out of the smoke, but with flaming nails! He came down and slashed Jacob three times on the chest, each one with the power of his first spell, Beshose. After that the nails stopped flaming, and then disappeared!

"Aim for the book while he's down! Makoto Baro!" Jessica yelled.

Cergo got one Beshose in each hand, put them together to make one huge fire ball, and shot it towards Dylan.

Then, Jacob opened his eyes and looked at Dylan with a secret smile. He was signaling that he was absolutely okay to fight back!

"Zecloid!" Dylan yelled, as Jacob stood up and rose a shield.

It broke when it was hit by the blast, but it still stopped Dylan from getting hit!

"How did they survive? My nails should have weaken them so that we could hit the partner!" Cergo yelled.

"Beshose!" Jessica called out.

Cergo shot his fire directly towards Jacob.

"Pymara!" Dylan yelled, causing both spells to stop, "Jessica, you need to rest, I need to rest! Our mamodos need to rest, so let them. We'll meet again. I'm sure we will." Dylan closed his eyes and was panting hard, "Well?"

"Dylan, she's gone." Victor pointed out.

Dylan opened his eyes and saw the black spot on the ground where they had used Beshose to disappear, just as they had before.

"See you next time, guys!" Dylan whispered to himself.


	14. CHAP 14 THE WRONG TIME TO SWITCH PLACES!

CHAP. 14- THE WRONG TIME TO SWITCH PLACES!

Victor, Dylan and their mamodo were walking up a hill in the dirt road they had been taking since they left the site of Dylan and Jessica's battle. Upon reaching the top, they looked down, seeing a small town.

"Cool! No more walking!" Tanjit yelled, happily.

"You've been on my shoulder since we got off the train!" Victor complained.

When the four got to the town, the first thing they noticed was a big, colorful sign that read:

**TOWN FAIR-RIGHT**

**TOWN ART MUSEUM-LEFT**

"Art!" Dylan and Tanjit exclaimed.

"A fair!" Victor and Jacob laughed.

"Let's split up and go to where we each want to go!" All four yelled as Dylan and Tanjit ran down a left path and Victor and Jacob ran down a right path.

When Jacob and Victor reached the fair, they stood in aw as they looked at the Ferris Wheel, Roller Costars, and food stands. As did Tanjit and Dylan when they saw the paintings, sculptures, and models.

"Anyone else for the museum tour?" Said a man in the front of a long line.

"Us! Us, us, us, us, us, us, us, us, us, us, us, us, us, us, us, us, us, us! Uuuusssss!" Dylan and Tanjit yelled, running to the front of the line.

Meanwhile, Victor and Jacob were eating corn dogs, and looking at hallmark cards. Suddenly, each and every card began to glow a purple color, and then rose in the air!

"Uh-Oh!" Jacob said.

The cards flew straight towards Jacob, but he moved at just the right time!

Meanwhile, Dylan and Tanjit were looking at a huge rock spider.

"Who sculpted that?" Dylan asked the tour guide.

"That one? Well, um...I don't remember that ever being there!" The guide said.

Then, the spider started to move! The whole huge thing moved! I used it's tail to whip at Tanjit.

"Uh-Oh!" Tanjit said as he dogged the tail, slightly!

Dylan and Tanjit ran back towards the small town, just like Victor and Jacob had. They all met up. Victor grabbed Tanjit and ran back towards the fairgrounds. Dylan grabbed Jacob and ran back towards the museum.

They both had a huge problem, but they were separate problems so they couldn't face them together! Can they get through this? Read on to find out!


	15. CHAP 15 A NEW STEP FOR TANJIT AND VICTOR

CHAP. 15- A NEW STEP FOR TANJIT AND VICTOR!

"Winfulc!" Victor yelled as Tanjit shot his wind towards the hallmark cards.

The shelf fell and revealed a mamodo and his partner.

"Nice, Greg!" The mamodo said to his partner, "We could've burnt their book without them knowing!"

"Sorry, Vence. But we can still bun their book! Look at how weak they are! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The partner, Greg laughed.

Tanjit growled because of the insult.

"Yeah, they're probably still in the battle because they've been hiding!" The mamodo, Vence said with a smile.

Tanjit almost ran to punch Vence, but Victor grabbed his shoulder first.

"Yeah, hold him back!" Greg said.

"I'm a nice mamodo; so I'll let you two say your last words before I burn your book!" Vence laughed.

Victor pulled the glowing spellbook form his backpack and opened it.

'A new spell! Win-falcon? Falcos? Win-faclcus? Ah, ha!' Victor thought, and then spoke aloud, "How's this for a last word: Winfalcus!" Victor yelled.

Tanjit's eyes started to glow a light blue and his arms lifted up. Wind was blowing around in-between his hands. He then put his arms straight up in the air. The ball of swirling air formed into a figure. A bird figure!

"Wow! This spell makes a giant wind bird!" Victor said.

"We'll get 'em! Mayeen!" Greg yelled.

Vence made many nearby small things like hot dogs, tickets, and pizza slices start to float and fly towards Victor and the spellbook.

"Go!" Tanjit yelled as he let the bird fly towards Vence.

In it's path, the bird picked up all of the floating things!

"Ah!" Vence yelled as he was hit.

"Go! Maydev!" Greg yelled.

Vence's eyes began to slightly glow purple. He used his spell to pick up a trailer, and two food stands and throw them at Victor and Tanjit!

"Defulc!" Victor yelled quickly.

The shield was very large and when the trailer and the food stands hit the it, they stopped floating and fell!

"PHEW!" Victor sighed, "Let's take 'em down! Winfulc!"

Tanjit threw a huge gust of wind towards Vence.

"Maydos!" Greg yelled.

Vence picked up one of the food stands again and pulled it in front of him so the Winfulc wouldn't hit them.

"Heh!" Greg laughed at the sight of a new spell in his book, "The fifth spell: Mayel Deev!"

And with that, the slight purple glow in Vence's eyes turned solid purple! He rose both arms and picked up the entire Farris Wheel! He then pointed his arm straight at Victor and Tanjit! And the giant wheel hurled itself at what Vence was aiming for!

"Winfalcus!" Victor yelled.

Tanjit made the wind bird again and it flew towards the Farris Wheel. When they hit each other, the wheel fell, out of Vence's control. But the bird kept going! It flew directly down and hit Vence, Greg, and more importantly, their spellbook! The very same spellbook that instantly caught on fire!

"Dang!" Vence said before he disappeared.

"Ha!" Victor and Tanjit laughed as they high fived.

But what about Jacob and Dylan? Find out in the next chapter!


	16. CHAP 16 MOLTEN PYMARA!

CHAP. 16- MOLTEN PYMARA!

"What is it?" Jacob asked as Dylan dragged him across the dirt road towards the museum.

"There's a mamodo at the museum! We-" Dylan stopped talking at the site of a Farris Wheel hovering in the area Victor was in.

"Oh, no!" Jacob worried about his friends.

Dylan and Jacob ran around a corner, but stopped when they saw the giant rock spider standing in front of them from the museum entrance.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I, Richy, _will _become the king of the mamodo world!" Said a mamodo on top of the rock spider, "Attack!"

The rock spider started to walk towards Jacob and Dylan.

Dylan opened the spellbook and said, "Look's like we're fighting!"

"Fine with me!" Jacob said.

"Zapmara!" Dylan called out and watched Jacob shoot his electrical blast.

It hit the rock spider, made a buzzing sound, and didn't even hurt it!

"Idiots! Electricity cannot hurt rock! It's like trying to hurt water with cooking oil!" The mamodo, Richy laughed.

"Try the first spell, Pymara!" Dylan yelled.

Jacob's hands blew fire towards the spider, and hit it! And then it was clear that the fire had melted the rock spider's face into lava!

"That-That's it! If we charge the first spell up, then-" Dylan was interrupted by Jacob,

"Then, it'll be hot enough to melt down the whole thing! Do it!" Jacob commanded.

"Py..." Dylan started, as Jacob started making the fire and charging it up.

"What is this? A Kamehameha wave or something?" Richy asked.

"...mara!" Dylan yelled.

Jacob released his huge fire-blast. I rushed straight towards the spider and hit it! Richy jumped off of the spider right before the Pymara hit. He landed by a human with a spellbook in his hand.

"Get 'em, Rocco!" Richy told his partner, Rocco.

"Stoneyow!" Rocco shouted as a normal sized rock worm rose from the ground.

Jacob and Dylan busted out laughing. Jacob even fell to the ground, because he was laughing so hard.

"Stoneark!" Rocco shouted another spell.

Suddenly, the small worm grew into a huge snake!

"Jacob get up!" Dylan said when he saw the huge rock reptile.

"Ah, ha, ha! Ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, oh, oh," Jacob looked at the snake, "oh, oh, oh, OH, CRAP!"

"Charging time! Py..." Dylan yelled.

"Go! Bite them with your rock fangs of...um...rockness! Just get them!" Richy commanded the snake.

The snake did as he was told. He opened his mouth and revealed two huge fangs made of rock, just like the rest of his body. Then, he slithered fast towards Jacob and Dylan. By now, the fireball in Jacob's hands was very, very big!

"...mara!" Dylan said, and jumped down with his hands over his head because he knew a huge fire-blast had just been shot.

The Pymara fire-blast was so big, that when Jacob shot it, he flew back and hit a tree! When the smoke cleared, Dylan saw that the fire only melted part of the snake...

"We blew his head off!" Dylan laughed.

"They blew his head off!" Richy yelled.

"Ow!" Jacob said, pulling himself out of the tree.

"Aim for their book! Zapmara!" Dylan shouted as Jacob shot lightning out of his hands.

This would have worked, too, if Rocco didn't yell,

"Stonense!"

The decapitated snake turned into a stone wall and got in front of Rocco and Richy, so the Zapmara didn't work! Then, the snake reformed...with a head again!

"Attack them!" Rocco yelled, pointing at Dylan and Jacob.

The snake slithered towards the Dylan and Jacob...again, with it's fangs out.

"I got it! Run towards that dirt pile!" Dylan told Jacob, pointing to a hill of dirt.

Dylan and Jacob ran to the top of the dirt hill and the snake just stopped!

"He has to always touch the ground to move around!" Dylan rhymed, accidentally.

Rocco noticed his spellbook was glowing and thought, 'We'll get them with the fourth spell!' He then yelled, "Stonoar!"

After that, the rock snake grew a tail and wings, and started to fly! That spell turned the stone snake into a rock dragon! The dragon flew towards Dylan, but missed. Dylan grabbed Jacob's arm and they slid down the hill and ran towards Rocco, with the dragon fallowing them.

"One more time! Py..." Dylan said when they got close to their opponents, "Now's it's directly overhead! ...mara!"

Jacob hit the dragon with all the fire he had left. The dragon melted and the lava fell. But when it landed, it made a sort of wall between Rocco and Richy!

"Turn the wall into a dragon with Stonoar!" Rocco yelled to Richy on the other side.

"It didn't work. He can't here you!" Dylan said, as he and Jacob ran to Rocco's side.

"Now we'll get him! Zapmara!" Dylan called out.

Jacob shot a lightning bolt that hit the spellbook in Rocco's hand, and caught it on fire!

"Good battle! To bad we lost, but now, I'm rooting for you guys in the mamodo world! Bye!" Richy's voice said.

"Another battle won!" Dylan said, and gave Jacob a high five.


	17. CHAP 17 FOR EVERY GOOD, THERE'S A BAD!

CHAP. 17- FOR EVERY GOOD, THERE'S A BAD!

"So then, I used my third spell to help put the fair back together after that Vence mamodo destroyed it!" Tanjit explained.

"Wow!" Jacob and Dylan said.

After burning Richy's book, Dylan and Jacob met up with Victor and Tanjit in a nearby restaurant.

"Well, we melted a snake's head off!" Jacob bragged.

Tanjit was about to add to his story, but was interrupted by the door busting open. There, at the entrance was none other than Cergo! Panting, he ran to the table that Dylan, Victor, Jacob, and Tanjit were at, and started to talk, but his words were cut off by his breathing hard,

"Jess...ca...ow..."

"What? Wait, Where's Jessica?" Dylan asked.

Cergo inhaled deeply, then exhaled, enabling him to talk clearly,

"I think Jessica's hurt! C'mon!"

"What?" Dylan said as he jumped up from his seat, "What happened? Where is she now?"

"I'll tell you on the way! Come on!" Cergo said, running out the door.

Dylan ran after him, with his friends close behind.

"Jessica and I had just gotten out of a fight and we were tiered! And we came up to this hill, and..." Cergo's words became a flashback:

Cergo and Jessica were scratched up, and out of breath. They were walking up a tall hill to find a tree for shade and rest. Upon reaching the top, the found a mamodo and his partner; who turned around when they heard Jessica and Cergo.

"Oh, no." Jessica and Cergo both said.

"Pull out the tally chart and mark one more!" The mamodo laughed.

The partner pulled out a spellbook that was glowing the same color that it was: dark purple. He smiled and said, "I think it'll mark itself! Ssenkrad!"

The mamodo lifted both arms, hands out first, and shot a small black ball at the ground under Jessica's feet. Before anyone could say anything, The ball exploded! Jessica had to think quickly! And she did!

Jessica grabbed Cergo and held him against herself, tightly.

"What-" Cergo started, but didn't finish.

Jessica walked over to the edge of the tall hill...AND JUMPED OFF!

"Ahh!" Cergo yelled, still up against Jessica.

Cergo's flashback ended.

"Then we hit-I mean _she _hit the ground!" Cergo finished explaining, "I know it was around here where we landed!"

"Pymara!" Dylan yelled in a mad voice.

Jacob had no choice but to shoot a big blast of fire straight threw the underbrush surrounding them. It all burnt down to the ground.

"Hay! You made me kill all these plants!" Jacob yelled at Dylan.

"But now we can see Jessica!" Dylan said, running to a body on the ground.

It _was_ Jessica! Long, blond hair and her usual cloths, just dirty from the battles and the fact that she jumped off a tall hill and landed in the dirt!

"Oh! Oh, man! Jessica, are you alright? Hello? Jessica! She must be unconscious!" Dylan said.

"Is that good?" Cergo asked, worried.

"She's just asleep, that's all." Dylan said, checking her wrist for a pulse.

"Phew!" Cergo exhaled.

Jessica's eyes opened slowly.

"Dylan? Dylan. Dylan? Where's Cergo?" Jessica said, jumping up.

Cergo ran and jumping to give his book owner a big hug.

"I'm okay, Cergo." Jessica whispered to her mamodo.

"Jessica, is there anything helpful you can tell us about the mamodo who attacked you?" Dylan asked.

Jessica answered, "Um...Well, I don't know if this'll help, but when we were falling, I saw the mamodo grab onto a helicopter with all of these black ropes, or-"

"Vines! Grady and Weston!" Dylan remembered the battle they had with the two, "They're bad!"

Meanwhile, Grady and Weston were inside the helicopter.

"I sense a mamodo nearby!" Grady said.

"Hold 'er steady!" Weston yelled to the pilot.

Weston and Grady looked down in the forest. They saw a mamodo in a suit of armor, with no helmet. He had very light gray hair, and a golden headband. As for his partner, they could tell was that he was about Weston's height and age, wore armor too, and a bandage wrapped around his un-armored right arm.

"They're a powerful team, those two. Maybe they're the ones we've been searching for!" Grady said.

"We'll put 'em to the test!" Weston said.

Then, both Weston and Grady jumped out of the helicopter towards the mamodo and his partner.

_Back to Dylan and co:_

"Jessica?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah?" Jessica answered.

"Victor and I, we're on a team." Dylan started, "You see, we know we're going to have to fight each other sometime or another, but we're still sticking together until then!"

"What's this leading to?" Jessica asked.

"I want you to join our team." Dylan finally said.

After those words, there was a long silence. Jessica couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Cergo and I...on your team? I don't know. I mean it's a great offer, but what if-" Jessica was cut off by Dylan,

"That's what teammates are for; making sure that "what ifs" never happen!"

"Cergo?" Jessica asked her mamodo.

"It's fine with me!" Cergo answered.

"Yeah. It's fine by me, too! We're in!" Jessica said, smiling.

* * *

**Attention!**

**If you've read my Zatch Bell story, Pymara, you'd know I create mamodos almost eveytime I update! Well, how 'bout this:**

**I'LL PUT YOUR CHARACTERS IN MY STORY! If you want your characters to be up against any of my characters in my story, I'll put 'em there! I'll make sure to put a note giving thanks to whoever gives me there characters. Just copy everything inside the dotted lines:**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mamodo name:

How Mamodo looks:

Mamodo's spellbook color:

Mamodo's attitude:

Mamodo's spells:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Bookowner's name:

How bookowner looks:

Bookowner's attitude:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fill it out, and paste it into your review orprivet messege! You don't have to use all of the spell places, but keep it eight or below! I can't promise your entry will be the first to be used, but it will be used!


	18. CHAP 18 THE MIMIC MAMODO ENTERS!

CHAP. 18- THE MIMIC MAMODO ENTERS!

Weston and Grady landed softly beside the mamodo and his partner.

"What do you want? A battle?" The mamodo asked, angry.

"If you would be so kind..." Grady replied in a normal tone.

The partner opened his book and said, "Fine, we'll battle. My name's Musaka, and my mamodo's is Maka.

"I'm Grady. This is my partner,...um...what's your name?" Grady asked.

"Weston!" Weston shouted.

"Your going down, Weston and Grady!" Maka said with a smile.

"Wodahs!" Weston called out.

Grady slung a black blast at Musaka.

"Moinaro!" Musaka yelled.

Maka held up his hands, revealing a shining gem in the palm of each one. When the blast flew by his hands, it stopped! Then, it started to be pulled toward the gems. The gems completely sucked the blast up!

"Now, Moinaro Wodahs!" Musaka yelled.

Out of the same hands that had sucked up the Wodahs, shot one right back!

"Wodield" Weston yelled.

Grady rose a pitch black wall.

"Moidoka!" Musaka yelled.

Maka's gem hands started sucking up the shield, even from way across the battlefield! The shield was completely absorbed! And the Wodahs blast hit Grady! Grady didn't move, except for a smile on his face.

"Next." Grady commanded.

"Next?" Maka and Musaka were confused.

"Ssenkrad!" Weston yelled.

Grady got two black blasts in his hands and put them together. This new, bigger blast was shot at a very fast speed towards Musaka.

"Moidoka Wodield!" Musaka yelled.

Then, right before the Ssenkrad blast hit Musaka, Maka rose a black shield-the same one Grady had used seconds ago! The blast and shield kept holding their positions, until Musaka said,

"We do know our third spell, you know! So, that means our shields reflect!"

And it did! The Ssenkrad was slung back at Weston and Grady! It made a big explosion, but the two still didn't move an inch!

"Ssenvine!" Weston yelled.

Grady whipped a huge black vine at Maka.

"Mikaruka!" Musaka yelled.

Suddenly, Maka's armor started glowing a light green color, almost gray!

When the vine came near him, the armor absorbed it!

"Ha! Temporarily invincible, and can copy attacks!" Musaka laughed, "Mikaruka Ssenvine!"

Out from Maka's armor came the black vine he had just absorbed! It shot across the air towards Grady!

"Wodahs Ssenvine!" Weston yelled, as another vine came from Grady's hands.

Weston's vine split up into smaller vines the slapped Maka's Ssenvine so hard, it stopped it!

"Our turn! Mikaruka Wodahs Ssenvine!" Musaka yelled, as Maka's vine split up and hit Grady.

"That's all five! You pass!" Grady told Maka and Musaka.

"Pass what?" Maka asked.

"The test of getting on our team. Would you like to be?" Grady asked.

"Sure!" Maka and Musaka answered.

And as Dylan, Victor, Jessica and their mamodo form a team, so does Weston, Grady, Maka, and Musaka!

**THANK YOU, OXICO FOR ALLOWING ME TO USE YOUR CHARACTERS, MAKA AND MUSAKA! **

I'LL PUT YOUR CHARACTERS IN MY STORY! If you want your characters to be up against any of my characters in my story, I'll put 'em there! I'll make sure to put a note giving thanks to whoever gives me there characters. Just copy everything inside the dotted lines:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamodo name:

How Mamodo looks:

Mamodo's spellbook color:

Mamodo's attitude:

Mamodo's spells:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Bookowner's name:

How bookowner looks:

Bookowner's attitude:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fill it out, and paste it into your reply, review, or privet messege! You don't have to use all of the spell places, but keep it eight or below! I can't promise your entry will be the first to be used, but it will be used!


	19. CHAP 19 AMBUSH!

CHAP. 19- AMBUSH!

After becoming a team, Dylan, Victor, Jessica, Jacob, Tanjit, and Cergo decided to head to North America.

"We're sure to find mamodo in the USA! Then the battle will be close to ending!" Cergo laughed.

"Yeah! We'll-" Tanjit gasped before he could continue.

"What?" Jacob asked, turning around to look at Tanjit.

But he wasn't there! Neither was Victor!

"Cergo! Tanjit-Cergo?" Jacob looked to see Cergo and Jessica were gone!

"Dylan!" Jacob ran in front of his book owner.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Their gone! Our supreme team is gone! Gone! Gone! Gone!" Jacob started to cry.

"Hold on! Hold on! Calm down, buddy. They're probably just messing with our heads." Dylan said.

Then, a figure dropped down from a branch. It was a tall man, with a big white hat.

"I don't believe my eyes! Master Chef?" Dylan asked the figure.

"Yes-a. It is I-a." The figure said, walking into the light.

"What happened to the bakery? I saw that it was closed!" Dylan asked.

"Well-a," The chef said, "We'll-a talk about that later-a. C'mon, I'll-a take you to-a my-a house-a."

"See you guys later! You can come if you want, but that'd probably ruin your mind games!" Dylan and Jacob started to laugh.

"My-a house-a is right-a this way-a!" The Head Chef leaded Dylan and Jacob down a path that seemed to end a far way down it. In fact, the only thing Dylan and Jacob could make out was a blurred figure of a kid.

"So chef, what kind of house do you own?" Dylan asked.

"I-a don't own a house-a." The chef said, stopping, and looking straight down, "I-a used to-a, but I couldn't pay-a for it anymore-a. I couldn't pay-a because-a I lost my job-a. I lost-a my job-a because I-a was sued for not-a baking a cake-a right! The very cake-a that you-a were supposed to help me finish-a, but-a ran away-a at the one-a point-a I needed you-a most-a! You-a don't deserve that mamodo-a!"

"Wait, how do you know about the mamodo battle?" Dylan asked with a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Gelta Mockar!" The head chef yelled.

Before anyone could say anything, a mamodo popped out of the sky and grabbed Dylan's book!

Meanwhile, Victor and Tanjit had fallen to a cave underground. A mamodo walked up. He looked like a wolf with black fur, dragon's wings, spikes running from her neck to the tip of her two tails, big fangs and even bigger claws, her legs had poison green running up them and ending in a jagged pattern at her flanks, and neon green eyes. Beside her was a human holding a black spellbook. The symbols on it were the same shade of green as the mamodo's eyes. The book owner had black hair and eyes. She was wearing a crimson and black hoodie with black cargo pants. Her shoes were a mixture of black and silver.

"What should we do with them, Rikaru?" The partner asked her mamodo.

"Let's torture-I mean burn their book, Kit!" The mamodo, Rikaru told Kit, her partner.

"Okay! Drigion!" Kit yelled.

Also meanwhile, Jessica and Cergo had been pulled above to the canopy. They were standing on a high branch, facing another team of a mamodo and his partner.

The partner was a girl who was Tall, slender, wore a long, red dress to her feet, long brown hair, blue eyes. She was holding a burgundy colored spellbook. The mamodo had red hair cascading over his left eye witch were both blue, and wore a sweater over a white long-sleeve T-shirt and black bell-bottoms.

"Me and Aaron don't want to fight. We just want to end this battle!" The partner said, addressing the mamodo as Aaron.

"Yeah, so don't try to fight Juliana and I!" Aaron said, addressing the partner as Juliana.

"Well," Jessica said, opening her book and letting Cergo finish for her,

"Fighting and Ending this battle are the same thing!"

Small adventures:

This is a small story I put in for fun. Characters are the same, but there's really no plot. Kinda like comic strips!

Jacob was sitting on a bus seat by Dylan. He had headphones on and they were attached to a CD player.

"I aint happy! I'm felling glad! I got sunshine...in a bag! I'm useless, But not for long; the future is coming on, is coming on, is coming on! My future...is coming on, is coming on!" Jacob sang.

"Huh? Is that my Gorillaz CD? You stole it! I know you did!" Dylan yelled.

"I'm just borrowing it! Besides, I love the Gorillaz!" Jacob said, with a smile.

"Well just as long as I bring more Gorillaz fans into the world, I guess it's all right." Dylan murmured.

THEND!


	20. CHAP 20 THE HEAD CHEF RETURNS!

CHAP. 20- THE HEAD CHEF RETURNS!

The mamodo that stole Dylan's spellbook was wearing a yellow suit that was pants and shirt in all! His hands were concealed by yellow gloves. As were his feet with yellow shoes.

"What-a the heck-a are you wearing-a, Soltay-a?" The chef yelled at his mamodo, "We're-a not hunting deer-a, we're-a hunting mamodo!"

"I like yellow. It makes people think they can see me good, then with the cast of a spell, poof!" The mamodo, Soltay laughed.

"The spellbook! Give it back!" Dylan said, holding out his hand and trying to keep his cool.

"No." Soltay said, casually.

Dylan ran to grab the book, but Head Chef called out, "Gelteen!"

Then, right before Dylan got the book, Soltay moved out of the way in a blur.

"That was fast!" Dylan and Jacob said.

"It-a should be-a; Soltay-a is a speed-a mamodo." Head Chef explained.

"Then how did he pop up out of nowhere?" Jacob asked, trying to find out as much about this new enemy as possible.

"He's-a also an invisibility-a type-a. It's-a the perfect-a combination-a." Head Chef replied.

Dylan pulled his hand back, relaxed, and smiled. He then said,

"So burn it. Burn the book." Dylan said, still smiling.

"What? You hate me? That doesn't mean make me loose the mamodo battle!" Jacob started to cry.

"I don't hate you. Your my mamodo, I could never think of hating you. I'm not trying to make you loose the mamodo battle, either." Dylan said, calming Jacob down. He then began to whisper to him, "But if they were going to burn our book, don't you think they would have done it by now?"

"Okay! I-I'll burn it! The-The book that is!" Soltay stuttered.

"Jacob, you run to the right and I'll run to the left! Go!" Dylan whispered, and they both took off running.

Dylan ran towards Soltay to grab the book again, but Soltay ran at super speed again, but was cut off by Jacob. Jacob grabbed the book, but Soltay wouldn't let go! Jacob tried to get close to Dylan, and did. Dylan put his index finger on the cover of the book and yelled,

"Pymara!"

Jacob, who was right in front of Soltay, blew a huge burst of fire, not caring if his own book was in the way. He knew it was impossible for a mamodo to burn his own book. But, he did make Soltay fly back and into a brick wall!

"Aim for Head Chef and his spellbook! Zapmara!" Dylan yelled.

"Mockar!" Head Chef yelled.

Soltay ran over to Head Chef, grabbed his arm, and they both disappeared!

"He can turn others invisible, too!" Dylan yelled.

"Yeah, but we still don't know if they have a spell that can burn our book!" Jacob told Dylan.

"Oh, man! I don't know how we'll catch 'em!" Dylan said, hopeless.

Small Adventures:

Jacob and Dylan were still riding on the bus when Dylan saw Victor and Tanjit outside of the window. Dylan yelled stop and the bus stopped, hard. Jacob flew towards the front of the bus. Dylan heard a crunch!

"What was that?" Dylan asked.

"Your Gorillaz CD." Jacob whispered.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dylan yelled, running at his mamodo with his fists out.

UH-OH! BETTER END IT NOW!


End file.
